


Now You See Me, Now I’m In You

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber, formerly Andalite Prince Choyt-Rumel-Jevirkcor, has returned home to Earth and meets up with the human Dylan Rhodes. As their relationship deepens, she worries about hiding the truth about herself from him. But Dylan might be hiding a few secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again I have to thank Omar for coming up with this title. I can write but he's the one that can come up with a good title.

The alarm went off and I yawned. It was another day on Earth. Another day that wasn’t spent fighting the Yeerks as I was now retired. I had decided that becoming Earth bound was better as I had seen too much action. I could recover from a lot, but all that had gone down because of discovering the Garalite Principle made me unable to do anything.  
  
As I got dressed for another boring day at the coffee shop, I reminded myself that I wasn’t the Andalite Prince Choyt-Rumel-Jevirkcor any longer. I was, instead, the human girl Amber who had just moved into town a few months ago.  
  
I walked out of the apartment and waved at a few people. They waved back and I entered the coffee shop. I had remembered liking coffee before everything went down and so I had decided to work here. Not that here was great, but there was coffee at least.  
  
“Hi.” I said to greet my co-workers.  
  
I prepared myself for a few grueling hours of dealing with customers. At least there wouldn’t be anyone shooting at me, which would be a big plus in my book.  
  
After three hours a patron came up to the counter. It was a man that kept coming every time I was on my shift since five days after I had arrived. I didn’t mind as he was cute. The beard was a huge plus and they were things I had missed ever since teaming up with the Andalites.  
  
“You could just ask me out, Dylan.” I said to the man and smiled. “Isn’t that what a normal person would do?”  
  
“Maybe I’m waiting for the right time.” Dylan Rhodes replied.  
  
“Well maybe the right time is just going to pass you by.”  
  
“Do you think that’s going to happen?” He whispered and I started getting wet.  
  
Dylan then walked away without buying anything. I walked quickly after him with my boss yelling at me. I didn’t care. I had needs.  
  
Dylan was seconds away from opening his door before I turned him around and pushed him against his car.  
  
“It’s not going to happen because I won’t let it.” I whispered into his ear and then kissed him on the mouth.  
  
His mouth eagerly answered mine as though it had been waiting for centuries. He gently bit my lower lip and I moaned. I had missed this kind of touch. Why had I waited? Why had he waited?  
  
One of his hands rubbed my breasts and I allowed him to lead me backwards so he could let us both in the back seat.  
  
I waited on my back for him to come. He quickly came in and shut the door. Once he was in he came on top of me and started kissing me again. My hands worked on getting his top half undressed while his hands were violent in ripping my top.  
  
I didn’t care. I just wanted his skin on mine. As soon as my breasts were exposed, and my hands on his bare chest, he gently kissed my breasts before sucking on one. His tongue flicked my nipple and my hands held onto his head as I moaned.  
  
As he sucked away he undid my pants. My mouth was wide open as he put his fingers in me. I moaned louder as my hips lifted up to help him in. As he fingered me I reached for his pants and he lifted his face from my breast to kiss me again.  
  
As soon as I undid his pants I took his fingers out of me and sucked them.  
  
Dylan smirked as he went slowly into me. He started thrusting and I clutched his shoulders to hold myself steady. He kissed and sucked my neck which made me moan so loudly it was nearly a scream. He squeezed my breasts and kissed me on the lips as we both came.  
  
I looked into his eyes and felt his huge cock in me. I felt his face with one of my hands and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
“This Saturday night?” Dylan asked and I laughed.  
  
“That’s what I had to do to get a date?” I asked.  
  
“Maybe.” He replied and removed himself from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the night air beneath my owl wings. I liked flying at least once or twice each day. Or night, in this case. Flying is one of the most freeing feelings and it’s hard to explain to someone who hasn’t flown before.

I looked down and watched the people below me do their things. Lovers walking with each other and some people buying groceries. I would have smiled if I had been human. One person in a blue hoodie walked away from a park and I followed him. I didn’t know what I expected to find but it would be something. It would be gossip at least.

The man in the blue hoodie went somewhere so he wouldn’t be seen and then changed. When he came out of his little hiding hole he was in a formal shirt and pants. Dylan Rhodes? Why the Hell had he been sneaking around?

As he headed to his car I flew as fast as I could to my apartment. Why had I cut time for our date so close? It was a tough race with Dylan always being close behind. I finally reached my apartment and dived into the open window seconds before I heard a knock on my door.

After I demorphed quickly, for which I was glad I was an Estreen, I changed into a sports bra and running pants. Hopefully it would look to him like I had been about to go on a run.

I opened the door and said, “Sorry, didn’t know whether to change quickly or open the door as is.”

“It’s okay.” Dylan said and kissed me on the head gently.

“No flowers?” I asked as he walked in.

“No meal?” He replied as I shut the door.

I wanted to ask him why he had been secretive tonight but then I would have to explain how I saw him. That could get awkward and I didn’t want awkward tonight.

“I was thinking about a different kind of meal.” I said as I walked over to him. I was horny but the purpose of my statement was to avoid him being suspicious.

When I stood up close to him I touched his erection. He looked down and smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

“I was thinking of going out to eat.” Dylan explained.

“An appetizer before we hit the road?” I asked and kissed him.

His kisses quickly traveled to my cleavage. I moaned as he rubbed my pussy through my pants. I backed into a wall and he slowly pulled down my pants. Kissing every inch of my legs along the way.

As his lips started traveling up I shivered in anticipation. I wanted him to eat me out now and not have to wait. When he finally did start to eat me out I shouted as it felt so good. The beard and his tongue were a heavenly combination. My arms went back as I tried to cling to the wall so I would keep upright.

When Dylan finished he looked at me with my cum in his beard.

I knelt down by him and pushed him so he was lying with his back on the floor. I pulled my bra off and put a nipple in front of his face.

He smiled and looked up at me. He sucked it and I moaned as I unzipped his pants. When his cock came out I gently took my nipple from his mouth.

Dylan helped me onto him and then I rode him. His cock felt so good in me that riding him was the best feeling in the world. I smiled as he tried to stop himself from moaning and then screaming as he orgasmend. I moaned myself as I felt him cum.

Then Dylan was on top of me and started fucking me. We kissed as I orgasmend.

He pulled out of me and stood up while zipping his pants up.

“Are you still hungry?” Dylan asked.

“If I wasn’t, I am now.” I said as I stood up and headed to my bedroom. “Besides, you’ll probably take me somewhere with a good restroom.”

As I changed into appropriate clothing, I thought of how good a fuck Dylan was and that maybe asking about his own secrets wouldn’t be a good way to keep him. Besides, it wasn’t like I was who I appeared to be either.


	3. Chapter 3

“Amber?” Dylan asked and I looked up.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“You’ve been staring into space for the last five minutes. You okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” I said.  
  
Thoughts of my life with the Andalites had come back to me as I had looked around the restaurant. It was one of those fancy places and I was at a table for two. My black dress was formal but it still managed to show off my tits.  
  
“So what cases have you been working on?” I asked and leaned forward.  
  
I didn’t bother clarifying that I meant why he had been sneaking around earlier. More importantly why he had felt the need to sneak around in the first place.  
  
“Nothing I can talk to you about.” Dylan said as his eyes looked solely at my tits.  
  
I could tell he wanted to fuck me right now with everyone watching. I also knew he wouldn’t. I also knew that Dylan would never tell me anything about him sneaking around and I would have to find things out for myself.  
  
“What if I told you there were things I did that I couldn’t tell you about?” I half joked.  
  
“You don’t have any big secrets.”  
  
“Says who?” I asked, pretending to be insulted.  
  
“Says my own two eyes.” Dylan replied with a smile.  
  
I moved my arms around frantically pretending to be beyond furious and then pretended to accidentally rip part of my dress. The part of my dress that was holding my tits and now was flashing one to the world. I squeezed the nipple and a tiny moan came from Dylan’s mouth.  
  
I then pretended to be surprised and embarrassed while rushing to the restroom. As I shut the door I was glad no one else was in there. Dylan came in shortly after me and the first place his mouth went was my exposed nipple.  
  
I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself as he continued to suck on my nipple and lifted up my dress to rub my clit. I had decided not to wear underwear since I had counted on an incident like this to happen. He slowly put his finger in me and I let out a small moan.  
  
The feeling of his mouth on my nipple and his finger inside of me was maddening. When I thought I couldn’t take anymore he stopped. He looked me in the eyes and then we started to kiss. His mouth and mine were fighting a fierce battle.  
  
I ran my fingers through his hair and he ripped off my dress some more. I didn’t need the dress. I needed him in me. Now.  
  
Once he was done ripping my dress he undid his pants. Suddenly I was pushed up against a wall and Dylan entered me. His mouth went from my lips to my neck. As he started kissing me on my neck one of my legs went around him as to steady myself from his thrusts.  
  
Somehow he found the perfect rhythm. It was fast and harsh. I started to shiver as I felt myself about to cum and I let out a loud yell when I did. Dylan put one of his hands over my mouth so no one else could hear.  
  
As I calmed down he pulled out of me and turned me around. His dick entered my ass and I held onto the wall for support. As he thrust in and out he lightly kissed my shoulders and squeezed my tits. We seemed to moan in unison and then we came.  
  
He pulled out of me and zipped up as I turned around to face him.  
  
“Well I don’t exactly have anything to wear.” I told him.  
  
“Then why did you rip your dress in the first place?” Dylan asked.  
  
“I didn’t think I said I was someone who planned ahead.” I said and realized a former Andalite Prince should have really thought things through.  
  
“I’ll get someone to get you something and then you can go home.”  
  
“Will I see you again? I need to know if this was a one time thing or if I’m ever going to have such a good fuck again.”  
  
“I might be busy the next few days, but yes.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, the whole FBI thing.” I said and we kissed each other gently before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since I had last spoken to Dylan Rhodes. I had spent the time without him looking him up and spying on him. He had no idea that the pigeon in a park, a seagull by the river, or a hawk flying over a meadow could be me.  
  
But he was clever and in four days I hadn’t been able to tell all that much. I didn’t even know if anything of importance was happening with him. All I knew was that I wanted to find out.  
  
As I was flying in seagull morph I realized that I was running out of time and so started looking for somewhere to demorph. I saw a spot under a bridge and flew there. As I flew there I realized that Dylan was close by doing some FBI business. It was highly unlikely that he would go under the bridge, though. It didn’t look like they were looking at that area.  
  
So I quickly went under the bridge and demorphed. The last thing to change were my wings into arms and hands. I stood up straight and a minute later turned to see Dylan approaching me.  
  
“Looking for someone?” I asked him.  
  
He just looked at me and I admit my choice of clothing would appear odd to him since he didn’t know about morphing. Much less the rules about it. I was wearing a tight black outfit where it didn’t hide the contours of my body at all. My nipples were trying to tear through the fabric.  
  
“Why are you here?” He asked, not bothering to answer my question.  
  
“I decided today would be a good day for a swim.” I told him and I knew he didn’t believe me at all.  
  
Before he could say something another man called to him.  
  
“Wait here.” He said angrily and then he left.  
  
As I waited I worried what he would ask. It wasn’t like his first thought would be that I had alien technology that let me turn into anything I touched. His mind didn’t seem to be one that went for those leaps in logic.  
  
Suddenly I heard a yell and gunshots. My training took over and I ran towards the noise. As I came towards the shooting I wondered what I was going to do. It wasn’t like I had time to morph and if I did secrets would be revealed.  
  
Everything worked out as it seemed my presence had distracted the shooter and Dylan was able to disarm him. As the shooter was taken away in Dylan’s partner’s car, or at least who I was going to call Dylan’s partner as they had just started this little hunt today, Dylan just looked at me.  
  
“I thought I told you to stay under the bridge.” Dylan said. “You could’ve been killed today.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to let you die.” I said while avoiding the fact that it was now in my nature to run towards danger. So Dylan being involved today was just coincidence.  
  
Dylan looked angrily at me and then his mouth was on mine and my lips were answering back. His hand went up my shirt and squeezed my breast hard. I moaned into his mouth. He then gently squeezed my nipple.  
  
My hands went down to his pants and started to undo them.  
  
“Here? Now?” He asked breathlessly.  
  
“You nearly lost me.” I whispered into his ear as I gently bit it.  
  
Dylan moaned slightly and started to pull my pants down. When his cock was freed I found myself pushed to the ground. I spread my legs but Dylan first slowly ate me out. It was so slow and deliberate that I had to remind myself not to scream.  
  
As I felt myself about to cum I let out a loud yell as I realized I didn’t care. Dylan’s tongue and beard created such maddening pleasure to my pussy that I didn’t care. But before I could orgasm Dylan stopped and pulled off my shirt.  
  
I was angry that he had stopped but when he started sucking on one of my breasts my outrage turned to moans. My hands grasped his head as he continued to suck and then one of his fingers entered me. I clutched harder and my moans became louder.  
  
When a second finger entered me I couldn’t control myself. I pushed Dylan on the ground so that his mouth was not on my breast and his fingers were no longer in me. He had a wide grin as I sat down on his cock and started to ride him.  
  
He squeezed my ass as I started going faster. As I came close to orgasm, I saw him try vainly to control his face. But when I started to kiss his neck he yelled in pleasure right before we came in unison.  
  
As I got off him I turned to see cameras flashing. Dylan got up and started yelling at them, but I could see a trace of a smile on his face. Once they were gone he put on his pants.  
  
“Sorry about the press.” I said and grinned as I finished getting dressed.  
  
“I can deal with the press.” Dylan said and kissed me on the lips. “But maybe next time we should find somewhere more private.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” I said with a sly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just finished cleaning up my apartment. It was something I made sure I did at least once a month nowadays. I’d find crap in places I didn’t know I could find it in when I did clean. This was also the time where I’d make sure that any Andalite device was secure as checking every single day could be a waste of time. There were no Yeerks on Earth at the moment so there wouldn’t be anyone breaking in.  
  
I debated between practicing morphing or taking a shower. Both seemed equally appealing at the moment. As I sniffed myself I realized the choice would have to be shower.  
  
As I waited outside the shower for it to warm up I imagined Dylan. How he had went down on me the last time we met. How he had fucked me in the ass in the restaurant bathroom. Maybe he would come later tonight or maybe I should call him.  
  
But I had been spying on him so I didn’t know if I would somehow mess up over the phone.  
  
Shaking my head, I stepped into the shower and started to bathe. I paid extra attention to my breasts and imagined my hands were his and squeezed them. I moaned softly. Once I had gotten the important stuff out of the way, I removed the showerhead so I could use it as a sex toy.  
  
It took me a second to find the spot and then I was moaning. Images of him fucking me came to my mind in clear detail as the water hit my clitoris.  
  
“Dylan.” I moaned. “Dylan.”  
  
As I was about to come I heard knocking on my door.  
  
“Fuck!” I hissed and turned the shower off without putting the showerhead back to its proper place. Instead, I let it bang into the wall before it stopped moving.  
  
I went to my apartment door angry and horny as fuck. Opening the door I saw Dylan. He was wearing informal clothes. Well, slightly informal.  
  
As he opened his mouth my lips were on his. One hand on the back of his neck and the other feeling his cock through his pants. He seemed to hesitate with my advances and then he kissed me back. He gently bit my lower lip and we went inside.  
  
Dylan kicked the door shut with his foot and I pulled down his pants, freeing his cock. Then I found myself pushed up against a wall with Dylan feverishly thrusting. I moaned loudly. He started kissing my neck and I dug my nails into his back nearly screaming with pleasure.  
  
I had to feel all of him! Now!  
  
I pulled his shirt over his head and started to rub my breasts into his chest. Each time he went deep inside me, I pushed my breasts hard into his chest. As I came I bite his neck and was greeted with a loud moan.  
  
Dylan put me down and removed his pants from around his feet. He exited me and I just looked at his cock. It was large and hard. I put one hand on it and started to jerk him off. His hands groped my breasts and pulled my nipples. We were both moaning and our heart rates had increased.  
  
Right before he came, I stopped.  
  
I slowly walked back and went into my bedroom. I heard Dylan follow me and I smiled. I lay on the bed on my stomach with my ass up. He didn’t need any instruction and plunged his dick into my ass. I moaned loudly as he thrust hard and used one hand to finger me.  
  
I moaned louder and louder. He screamed loudly as he came and I found myself turned over and his dick in my pussy. He continued fucking me and sucked on one of my breasts. Biting it every now and again which made me moan more. My hips going up whenever he was going in.  
  
As we both came again we moaned loudly.  
  
Then he went out of me and lay beside me. I smiled at him as I put a hand on his cheek.  
  
“So why did you come over here?” I asked.  
  
“I feel like I shouldn’t ruin this.” Dylan said, leaning into my hand.  
  
“I doubt you could say anything that would make me want to leave you.”  
  
“I was going through your records. Seems like they could’ve been forged.”  
  
While Dylan’s face was still smiling, I could tell that his eyes were trying to decipher me.  
  
“You’re right.” I said, putting off the confrontation until later. “We shouldn’t ruin this moment.”

I lightly kissed him and we just lay there avoiding the world. Taking comfort in each other, if only for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

I spread my owl wings and enjoyed the night. I had spent two hours at a time flying around the city. I was doing this in a vain attempt to pretend that it didn’t worry me that Dylan was slowly figuring out I wasn’t who I said I was. What if I eventually had to bring up the Garalite Principle and the accident that had happened.  
  
I would risk losing everything with Dylan. And did he now suspect that I was trying to uncover something about his past? That we were both looking at each other and so there could be no trust? Did I want there to be honesty with him or did I want to hide behind a mask?  
  
Truthfully, I didn’t want to have him know me or then he would see me. Really see me. In a way that I didn’t like anyone looking at me. While flying over a park I saw four people: two young men, an older man, and a young woman.  
  
They made their way to a merry-go-round and I was thinking of heading back home when I saw another man wearing what Dylan had been wearing that night. When I saw him enter where the other four had been, I rested in a tree.  
  
What were they doing in there? Why there? Well tomorrow, or the day after, I’d have to go in and find out.  
  
It got too close to the time limit for me to stay in morph and watch the merry-go-round any longer. Sighing, I took off and went to one of my stashes of clothes I had around town. After that I went into a café. The workers that night waved at me.  
  
They knew me so well that I didn’t even have to place an order. I looked at the warm coffee cup and tried to see if I could place the people that were in the park before Dylan.  
  
Before my mind could settle on anything I heard someone say, “You’re out late.”  
  
I turned and saw Dylan.  
  
“Yeah, Amber is a regular.” One of the workers said and I waved at her.  
  
“Why are you out so late?” He asked.  
  
Oh, you know, sometimes morphing an owl for shits and giggles is awesome.  
  
My reply was merely to drink the coffee and say, “Why are you out so late?”  
  
Dylan looked at me and sighed.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said. “Just the last few days I’ve been on edge.”  
  
I looked at him from his face to his cock. I didn’t hate the man and maybe I should tell the truth. But what if that was dangerous and he reacted in a way that would endanger me in the future?  
  
My response was to rub his cock, “Maybe I could loosen you up.”  
  
As he took my hand I shook my head. We wouldn’t be fucking in any bathroom, we would be fucking here. Dylan sat down and we waited for the café to close. After the workers left, having me promise to lock the place up, we were alone.  
  
Our mouths grasped each other like they were drowning. Our tongues met and I was pushed on the table and didn’t mind. As he treated me in such an animalistic fashion I was free to forget about everything else that mattered.  
  
He took my shirt off and I took his off. As I held onto his chest hair he sucked my breasts and I moaned loudly. His kisses traveled from my breasts to my mouth and he kissed deeply. My arms wrapped around his neck kept me steady in my excitement as he took my pants off.  
  
Before I could wonder why he hadn’t taken his own pants off, he fingered me. As his fingers slipped inside me I moaned so loudly it was close to a scream.  
  
“Dylan…” I said, trying to concentrate enough to form words. “I love you.”  
  
With that he increased his speed and I was about to cum, but then he stopped. Smiling he bent down and ate me out. The shivers that come from orgasms overtook me and I grabbed his hair. I grabbed it to hold me steady and to push Dylan even further in.  
  
As I came I pushed Dylan away from me and sat on top of him. I kissed his beard so that I took my cum back from him. I slowly undid his pants and gave his cock a slight squeeze that made him arch his back and moaned. Before he lay flat again I pushed his cock deep inside of me and started to ride him.  
  
Dylan seemed to try to speak but only managed to say, “I…Amber…I…I!”  
  
With that he came and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at me and squeezed my tits. Then he started thrusting and I moaned loudly as I tried to hold onto him to keep steady.  
  
As we both came in unison I felt connected to him. Maybe things would resolve themselves and so things would be better one day.  
  
Afterwards we quickly got dressed as he and I both had places to be.  
  
“Amber,” Dylan said as we were about to exit the café.  
  
I shook my head, “If you care who I am you care. If you do find out, just remember that I love you.”  
  
I locked up and kissed him before going back to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

I had watched the merry-go-round for weeks now. I made sure of when the people and Dylan were most likely to enter. Where they entered was figured out quickly. So deciding on the time of day being noon made it likely that the people wouldn’t come here now. Or at least the chances would be extremely low.  
  
I flew around the park as a pigeon for around thirty minutes. I only took breaks from the merry-go-round to eat things thrown at the other pigeons and to mingle. In case anyone got suspicious of me they could at least get confused about which pigeon I was.  
  
As I landed on the merry-go-round I demorphed. I waited a second or two until I did my next morph. It would be better if Dylan or one of the others found me here as a human than if they found me here half in morph. One could be explained and the other…I didn’t want to think about how I would get out of that one.  
  
When I made sure that all was clear I started the morph. My skin started to turn to exoskeleton and my two antennae shot out of my head before I started to shrink. I was glad that no one where there to watch me as I completed the cockroach morph. It hadn’t been the best one I had ever done.  
  
I raced around and tried to figure out what led to the next room. After careful research I had found out the other people that entered here were magicians. Searching Dylan’s records hadn’t turned up anything big on his front. I ended up finding out how awesome he was at his job rather than his more personal life. Did he even have one?  
  
Finally I was able to find an entrance and I tried to pinpoint it so that I could find it when I was human. As I entered the passageway, or whatever it was, I noticed a slight change in the light. My roach brain was confused and wanted to run away. It wanted to run away and hide. But it didn’t know where.  
  
Luckily I had practiced the morph beforehand and could reasonably control the brain. I kept it calm and I kept on track. When I finally felt like I was in a more open area I went all around it to check that it was clear to demorph and look around.  
  
“Cho…yt? And that’s just her first name?” I heard a voice ask.  
  
I couldn’t identify it. I also realized that they must have been here for awhile. I crawled over to some dropped food and realized they had stayed the night here.  
  
“And none of you could find anything more than that?” A voice I recognized as Dylan’s asked.  
  
Choyt-Rumel-Jevirkcor was the name the first voice had been trying to say. I didn’t blame him for messing up as it had taken me awhile to learn it.  
  
“Also that she’s an Andalite Prince.” Another voice replied. “Whatever that is.”  
  
I waited for around an hour to see if this conversation would go anywhere. All they talked about in that time was what an Andalite Prince could be, ranging from a cult to a terrorist, and also trying to pronounce my name correctly.  
  
As I realized I wouldn’t be able to look at the place as a human and the conversation wasn’t that interesting, I left. I demorphed and then morphed a pigeon before heading to my apartment. I flew through the window and demorphed.  
  
Morphing a roach was…icky to say the least. So I quickly showered up and then watched tv as I tried to think of a plan. The plan had to include who Dylan really was and how to avoid suspicion. But I knew avoiding suspicion wasn’t possible now. Dylan looked like a man who went after a target once he spotted one.  
  
As I watched the sitcom I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up and opened the door. Dylan was there.  
  
“Want to come in?” I asked and pretended to react to his face rather than the conversation I had overheard.  
  
He came in and I shut the door behind him. I sat down on the couch beside him. He ran a hand up and down my leg, seeming to comfort himself more than giving me an invitation.  
  
“Hard day?” I asked, worried about the response.  
  
“Choyt-Rumel-Jevirkcor.” Dylan said simply.  
  
I looked into his face and kissed him. His hand went under my shirt and squeezed my breast. I moaned softly into his mouth. He continued squeezing for a few minutes before he just rubbed it and stopped kissing me.  
  
“I want you, but you lied.” He said. “I don’t know who you are.”  
  
“I love you.” I said and kissed his neck which caused him to squeeze my tit. “Even though you are working with the magicians that you were supposed to be after.”  
  
Dylan removed his hand from me and there was a look of shock on his face. Then a smile overtook it. As he unzipped his pants I removed mine. His cock was large and erect. My pussy was wet, craving it.  
  
As I started to go slowly onto his dick, he pushed me down. Hard. I let out a slight gasp before I started kissing and riding him. He held me steady as his kisses traveled up and down my throat. At one point he pulled on my ear with his teeth.  
  
“I don’t trust you, but I love you.” Dylan whispered into my ear which brought me close to orgasm.  
  
Dylan ripped off my shirt so his eager mouth could start sucking on my breasts as his hands squeezed my ass.  
  
As I came I realized that I didn’t have to trust Dylan, that could come later. Right now all that I had to do was love him.  
  
When he laid his head between my breasts I ran my hands through his hair.  
  
“I like this game.” Dylan said. “I don’t know what you are, but I like that.”  
  
“And maybe I’ll tell you one day.” I replied.  
  
And, with that, he started thrusting and I moaned. Today was going to be a very good day. Maybe an even better night.


	8. Chapter 8

I was taking a shower after Dylan and I had spent a long time fucking. It was now midnight as I finished up my shower and dried off. I put on a very large t-shirt and headed into the small kitchen to make a midnight snack. That was one of the great things about staying up late: the excuses to eat.  
  
When I found a half-eaten bag of chips I turned around and nearly dropped them. There before me was Dylan standing naked, I guess he hadn’t found a need to dress for me. His chest hair was thick and I remembered enjoying pulling on it as he had thrust into me.  
  
“Want chips?” I asked and offered him the bag.  
  
“No,” He replied.  
  
I suddenly felt extremely bad for hiding things from him. I had thought that all I had to do was live in the moment and the truth could come out some day. But I was tired of hiding things from him. I was tired of having to pretend I was something I was not. I was tired of it all. And we had shared more intimacy than usual tonight.  
  
“My name and title is Andalite Prince Choyt-Rumel-Jevirkcor. Or at least it was. I can’t remember my original name. Maybe it was Amber. Maybe it wasn’t.” I told him, feeling glad to finally tell someone the truth. “An Andalite Prince is a rank in the Andalite military. Andalites are aliens and I was able to struggle to the top. Never mind I was both a human and female.”  
  
“Aliens?” Dylan asked, not believing me.  
  
“Yeah,” I said and focused on my Hork-Bajir morph.  
  
The first change I made was to rise up as the green skin covered me, my shirt was quickly ripped to shreds. Dylan stood there naked and with his mouth open. Cringing as my blades seemed to shoot out of my body. My mouth was the final change and my human grin turned into a Hork-Bajir grin.  
  
“Is that an Andalite?” He finally managed to ask.  
  
“No, Hork-Bajir.” I replied. “They’re the shock troops of the Yeerk Empire.”  
  
“Wow.” Dylan said and leaned on the counter. “Wow.”  
  
I moved my arms and swung them as if to attack. I had missed using this morph. It was such a deadly weapon that I completely understood why the Yeerks had chosen the species for its shock troops.  
  
“So why not turn into an Andalite?” Dylan asked me.  
  
“They didn’t allow me to.” I said. “They’re a proud race and they didn’t find any reason why I would have to morph an Andalite.”  
  
His eyes were hovering over my body and they seemed to look at my Hork-Bajir body with more than a scientific interest.  
  
“Can you tell me more about them?” He asked and so I did.  
  
I spent around forty-five minutes telling him the basics about the Andalites and their war with the Yeerks. I also explained about the Yeerks and morphing technology. When I finished, he gathered himself and started to explain himself to me. He talked about how a family member was basically murdered and how he had used the other magicians to enact his revenge. As was the same with my case, there were things he left out while still painting a complete picture.  
  
I guess some things would only be learned if we stayed together long enough.  
  
After we had both explained ourselves, he came up close to me and ran a hand down my chest.  
  
“Are you a male or female Hork-Bajir?” Dylan asked.  
  
“Male.” I said and pointed to the blades on my head. “Three. Females have two.”  
  
“Have you ever-“ He started and then stopped, slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Yes.” I said and held his hand on my chest.  
  
With my other hand I gripped his dick gently and started to rub it. His free hand grabbed the arm that was jerking him off as his head leaned back in ecstasy. As I became aroused with his arousal my Hork-Bajir cock came out of hiding. It usually remained hidden unless it was needed to procreate.  
  
When my dick was fully erect I put Dylan’s hand that I was holding on to it. He needed no prompting and he gripped it tightly. I gasped.  
  
“Beautiful.” He moaned as he came.  
  
I moaned loudly and then took his hand away from my alien cock so that I could turn him around. Now he was leaned over the counter and I nuzzled his neck with my Hork-Bajir mouth. He moaned lightly.  
  
“I’m not…” Dylan said in a voice that was barely a whisper.  
  
“Gay?” I said with a laugh as I slapped his ass. “Bi, then?”  
  
“Yes.” He moaned as I started massaging his ass.  
  
“Works for me.” I replied.  
  
With that I shoved my cock in and heard Dylan moan louder and louder as my thrusts went faster and faster. His arms reached behind his head and gripped my neck. I smiled as I held onto the counter, hearing it break a little, and then I shouted loudly as I came.  
  
As I was feeling the joy of having an orgasm, Dylan turned around and kneeled in front of me. I backed away an inch or two to give him room. He smiled and tried to put my entire Hork-Bajir cock in his mouth. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my cock. I enjoyed the breath that he breathed on my cock. I leaned my head back as I yelled as I came again. I pulled my cock out of his mouth and demorphed. I finished demorphing as I knelt down in front of him and pushed him back.  
  
I kissed my cum off of his face and soon we were kissing heavily. After a minute, I pushed his cock as far up my pussy as it could go. He smiled and we kissed again as I fucked him. We both shivered at the same time and came together.  
  
I rolled off of him, a large smile on my face. I turned over to Dylan and snuggled up to him.  
  
“Thank you for telling me the truth.” Dylan said as he looked into my eyes.  
  
“And thank you for doing the same.” I said and we fell asleep like that.  
  
Maybe we would break up or maybe the Andalites would call me back. In this moment I didn’t care. All I cared about was that I had finally found someone on my home planet that I could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends Now You See Me, Now I'm In You.
> 
> I have to thank Omar for helping come up with this awesome title. I can write great, but he's the one that gives me such outstanding titles for my fics.


End file.
